


Captain's Good Boy

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you disobey, you will be punished."<br/>Follow-Up to 'In The Dark'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil doesn't belong to me and I am making no profit off of this fanfiction.
> 
> Author's notes: sakjfksafd. This is a story that I've been 'toying' around with for a while. It's a follow up to my story In The Dark. 
> 
> Warnings: GAY PORN. Male/Male. Yaoi. Buttsecks. Don't read if this sort of stuff offends you. Toys, Solo, Voyeurism, lots of teasing... more to come in chapter two. :) Enjoy!  
> x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Piers' fingers turned the dial to his combination lock carefully, right, left, and then right again before pulling down to unlock it. The door swung open and he reached for a towel, cocking an eyebrow when he saw a black plastic bag sitting on the lower shelf. A handwritten note was taped to the plastic, the white lined paper in stark contrast with the shiny black bag.  
Piers cast a glance around the empty locker room, and then to the unexpected parcel in his locker. He recognized his lover's handwriting.   
'Piers – This is your punishment for the stunt you pulled last week.' He swallowed hard. The memories of their romp last week flooded his memory – the image of his Captain tied up and helpless as he was teased was almost too much. 'Inside you will find something I want you to wear for the rest of the day. If you're a good boy, you'll get a reward for following my instructions. If you disobey, you will be punished. - Chris.' Piers shivered at the thought punishment.  
When he opened the bag, he frowned. Inside of the bag was a silicone toy. It was tapered, starting out about the size of his thumb and growing to the size of several fingers at the bottom. It had a flat base with a smNall knob at the bottom center. He retrieved a small bottle of lubricant from the bag as well. It wasn't at all what he had been expecting when he read the note.   
He gave one more nervous glance around to assure that he was alone before making his way into the showers. He turned the hot water on, listening past the droplets falling on the tile for footsteps to alert him of company. He grabbed his soap, lathering up his hands and washing the sweat and dirt from the day's activities from his skin. His hands lingered on his lower stomach for a moment before dropping to his already half-hard cock.   
He stroked himself lightly, wondering what Chris had in store for him for later. His mind wandered to the plug and he couldn't help but feel his cock twitch in anticipation. He had never used a buttplug before, though he would be lying if he said the thought hadn't intrigued him. Further, the thought of wearing one out of the bedroom and into public sent a shudder up his spine. He let the water wash all of the suds off of his body before turning the faucet off and reaching for his new toys.  
The bottle of lubricant had a label that proclaimed to be 'Long lasting.' He sure hoped so as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, spreading his own ass cheeks apart to get to the crown of muscle. He breathed out slowly, coating himself in the thick gel and letting his fingers linger momentarily. He covered the smooth toy in another layer lube, just to make sure the insertion was comfortable. With one hand spreading himself open, the other held the plug at his opening. He pressed the tip against the tight muscle, slowly and carefully introducing the new toy into his ass.  
He couldn't stifle a groan at the sensation, stretching his opening nice and slowly. He shivered, staying still for a moment when it was buried entirely inside of him. It took a second to get used to the girth, despite the fact that he was used to Chris' cock. He stood slowly, a jolt of pleasure running up his spine. It stretched his ass wonderfully. If this was the punishment, he couldn't wait for the reward that he was promised for being a 'good boy.'  
He slung his duffel bag, conveniently filled with dirty clothes and shoes, over his shoulder and positioned it carefully to hide his erection. He hurried out of BSAA headquarters and hopped into his jeep. He found out quickly that each movement, no matter how small, sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. He wriggled lightly in his seat, leaning forward and feeling the toy stretching him. He leaned back and it pressed in just a bit deeper. He let his free hand drop to his lap as he sat at a red light. He was aching for Chris' touch now. He was snapped out of his daydream when his phone rang.  
He cleared his throat and answered it without checking the caller ID.  
“Piers Nivans.” He spoke into the phone, hoping his voice sounded somewhat normal.  
“Piers.”  
“O-oh, Captain. It's you.”  
“Did you get my present?”  
“Yeah...” Piers couldn't help a small, inward smile. “I got your present.”  
“Are you wearing it right now?”  
“...Yes, Captain.”  
“Good boy. How does it feel?”  
Piers cleared his throat lightly. His cheeks burned pink. Even though he was in his vehicle, he knew very well that he was in public. He knew Chris was aware, too. “... Captain, I don't think--”  
“Be a good boy, Piers, and tell me how it feels.”  
“G-Good.” His voice faltered a bit.  
“Good. Would you mind stopping at the store, and picking up some ingredients for dinner tonight?”  
“...Dinner? B-but, Captain.”  
“I'm going to email you a list of what I need. I'll see you when you get home.” He hung up without saying goodbye. Piers stared at his phone momentarily before changing course for the grocery store.

Piers surveyed the alcohol section in the supermarket. Beer, vodka, rum, boxed wine, cider... and finally the bottled wine. He swallowed hard when he noticed all of the red wine was located on the bottom shelf. He drew in a deep breath and slowly bent down to pick up a bottle. He wasn't a fan of wine, so he didn't know what to pick. He grabbed a bottle with a golden label and stood quickly. The movement of his hips forced the plug to press against his prostate. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to quiet his moans.   
“Excuse me?” Said a small voice. Piers stiffened, looking to the sales girl.  
“...are you okay?”  
Piers' face was burning now but he mustered a nod. He cleared his throat. “I'm fine, thanks.” 

After the nearly painful trip to the grocery store, Piers arrived home with everything Chris had requested – the bottle of red wine, mixed vegetables (fresh, not frozen), and some particularly delicious cupcakes for dessert.  
“Captain, I got the stuff you wanted. Can we please--”  
Chris smiled at his boyfriend from the kitchen. He was searing two steaks in a pan. “Hey, good timing. Would you mind putting those veggies in the steamer?” He gestured to a pot with boiling water to the left of him. “Dinner's almost ready.”  
“Captain, please...I thought we were going to...”  
“Piers, be a good boy and help me with dinner. You can have a glass of wine while you wait...”  
Piers sighed, exasperated, and started to transfer the vegetables from the grocery sack into the steamer. He saw Chris' hand dip into his pocket, and suddenly a strong vibration began reverberating through his entire body. He cursed softly, nearly dropping the produce on the floor. He felt his knees buckle from underneath him and he grabbed onto the stove for support.   
“Captain,” He gasped, the sudden vibrations nearly sending him over the edge.   
“It's remote controlled.” Chris was smirking. He showed Piers a small remote control that resembled an electronic car lock. He pressed a small button and the vibrations ceased. It took a moment for Piers to regain his composure. He shot Chris a dirty look as he stood and took a few steps away from the oven.  
“...please Captain, I can't take this anymore...”  
“Well, Piers, why don't you pour yourself a glass of wine and relax until dinner is ready?” Chris held the remote control up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Like a good boy.” He cooed.  
Piers hesitated but ultimately obeyed, grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet. He poured a glass for himself and a glass for Chris, leaving the latter on the counter. He took his seat at the table, groaning quietly as the plug shifted inside of him. He took a deep drink from his wine, wrinkling his nose at the slightly bitter taste. He didn't even like red wine. He thought beer went better with steak, but Chris requested wine – and he wasn't about to disobey his Captain's orders.  
Piers was pouring his second glass of wine when Chris set his steak in front of him on a plate. He smiled at his partner.  
“Eat up. I made it just the way you like it. You'll get your reward after dinner, if you're a good boy. I promise.” Chris sat across the table from him, the remote control still in his hand. He clicked the button – the lowest vibration, not enough to tip Piers over the edge, but enough to certainly drive him utterly crazy.   
A soft moan left Piers' lips but he nodded. “Yes, Captain.”  
“Good boy.” A smirk.  
Piers found himself getting even hotter every time Chris said 'Good boy.' He loved it.   
The younger man ate as slow as he could muster, trying to savor every bite of Chris' delicious home cooked meal, but at the same time wanting dinner to be over as quickly as possible.  
“Chew your food, Piers. I put a lot of work into tonight.” Chris pointed his fork at him, but the mischievous glint was still present.  
“...I am, Captain. ...Dinner's really good tonight.” He smiled somewhat weakly as he looked to his superior.  
“Good. Dessert will be even better.”  
Piers glanced at the cupcakes, hoping and praying that's not what he meant by “dessert.”  
Once Piers' plate was clean, he hastily picked the dishes up from the table and piled them in the sink. “I promise I'll wash them later. I can't take this anymore...”   
Chris smirked, turning the vibration up one more notch. “Sure. You've been a very good boy. I think you deserve your reward now. Lets go to the bedroom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finally gets release.

Chris trailed kisses down his partner's neck, slow and teasing. The tip of his tongue darted out, trailing across Piers' collarbone. One firm hand kept him pinned against their bedroom wall, despite the fact that Piers was squirming in an attempt to get out of Chris' grasp. The other hand trailed down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, one button at a time. The shirt soon joined Piers' scarf on the floor at their feet.  
The older man caught Piers' plump lips in a kiss. Piers moaned into Chris' mouth, unable to stop himself. His entire body was quivering with each touch from Chris' fingertips. He was touching Piers' abs now, stroking each line, tracing each scar... ever so slowly he moved down. He pinched the zipper with his fingers, separating the teeth slowly.  
Piers' erection was straining against his damp boxers, aching to be touched by his partner. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed what was left of his pride. “Captain, please.” He groaned, breaking away from the kiss.  
Chris smirked, placing a soft kiss on the nape of Piers' neck. “Please?” He repeated.  
“Please touch me. I can't last any longer... I did everything you said...”  
“Patience, Piers.” Chris' hand was hovering over his throbbing cock. He could see the wet spot on his grey boxers from the pre-cum that had been oozing from his cock practically all day. Piers swallowed another whimper, embarrassment tinging his skin pink. His Captain had turned him into a whimpering, begging mess with just a few simple instructions and a well executed plan.  
Finally he felt Chris' bare palm brush against his aching cock as Piers' damp boxers were pulled to his knees. Chris ground his open palm against Piers' rock hard erection The younger man bucked his hips against him, praying Chris would wrap his skilled fingers around his prick. Instead, Chris drew away. Piers whined in defeat again.  
“Get on the bed.”  
“...yes, Captain.”  
Piers took a couple of shaky steps towards the bed before ultimately collapsing on top of the mattress. His throbbing member was pressed against his abs. The sheets felt cool against his hot skin. His entire body tensed as he felt the vibration speed increase again. A string of curse words slipped past his lips.  
“Have you learned your lesson, Piers?” Captain Redfield asked, admiring the view of his boyfriend slumped over on the bed, the dark material of the plug contrasting against his pale skin.  
“Y-yes Captain.”  
“Have you had enough of the plug?” Chris turned the vibration off.  
Oh thank god, Piers thought. “Yes, Captain.”  
“Good, then now it's time for your reward...”  
Chris joined his lover on the bed. He sat on his knees behind his partner and eased a hand slowly under his hips. “Come on, get on your knees for me...”  
Piers obeyed, pushing himself up to his hands and elbows. He closed his eyes as Chris slowly pulled the plug from Piers' ass. Before he knew it, Chris' tongue was pressing against his opening. The sudden change from the plug with the vibration to Chris' hot, wet, wonderfully skilled mouth made him groan. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the tongue urged deeper.  
“Captain...”  
“Mm?” Chris responded, smirking softly. His hand reached around to stroke his boyfriend's cock. He trailed his fingers over the hard length before grasping it softly. It was slick with pre-cum now. Piers jerked into the other man's hand, groaning. He was getting desperate for release, and he knew it would be a bit longer before Chris would let him cum.  
“That feels so good,” He murmured, his eyes closed. Piers wished immediately after that he hadn't said it. Chris pulled away.  
“Don't worry... I'm going to make you feel real good, baby.”  
A shiver went through Piers' body. Baby. He repeated to himself. He loved the way it sounded in Chris' husky voice. “Mm... say that again...”  
“I'm going to make you scream... gonna make you cum so hard because you were so good, baby.” Chris slipped his fingers into Piers' mouth, groaning quietly as he sucked at them. Once moist enough, he slipped them against the younger man's opening. He slipped two in at once, eliciting a sharp gasp from Piers.  
Chris' fingers began working in and out of Piers' ass, groaning as he felt the muscles squeeze around his fingers.  
“How do you like that?” He murmured against Piers' ear. “Does it feel good?”  
Piers could only groan in response. He wriggled his backside against Chris, hoping Chris would get the hint that he wanted – needed – more. He needed to be fucked hard.  
“Good...” Chris kissed down his neck and bare shoulders slowly as his fingers fucked Piers' ass. “You want another finger, baby?”  
“...N-no. No, Captain, I want you...”  
“You want me to do what?” Chris' fingers never stopped working, slowly increasing the speed.  
“I want you to fuck me.” He murmured quietly.  
“Mmm?”  
“I want you to fuck me, Captain!”  
“Mm, good boy.” He drew away and grabbed the bottle of lubricant they kept handy on the night stand. He unzipped his pants and hurriedly pulled his own throbbing cock out of his pants. His tip was swollen. The teasing had taken quite a toll on Chris as well. He coated his prick in a thick layer of their favorite lube and pressed it against Piers' opening.  
He grabbed the soldier's hips and entered him slowly. For Piers it was agonizingly slow but also painfully delicious at the same time. Chris groaned, holding onto Piers' hips as he began his rhythm. Slow and deep at first, picking up speed with each inward thrust. He angled the other's hips up a bit, smirking when he heard Piers cry out. He knew he'd hit the magic spot.  
Piers nearly mewled as he moved to grasp his own cock. He stroked himself, squeezing the base and working his way up to the tip. His eyes were closed to focus on the full sensation – this is exactly what he'd needed for the last few hours.  
“Captaaiin,” He groaned, bucking into his own hand as Chris fucked him hard.  
“Mm, yeah, baby?” He groaned. Waves of ecstasy began to roll over him as he neared his orgasm. So close, and he couldn't wait anymore. He held tight onto Piers' hips as he fucked him, hard and fast. He pushed himself in as deeply as he could and shuddered hard as he climaxed. Piers' tight ass squeezing around Chris' swollen cock made sure that he spilled every drop of his cum inside.  
Piers whimpered, teetering on the edge of an orgasm himself. Chris stayed buried deep inside his partner for a moment. Piers was still stroking his own cock. Before Piers knew it, Chris had pulled out and was rolling him over onto his back. He didn't even have time to blink by the time Chris' hot, wet mouth was engulfing Piers' cock.  
Piers' hips jerked up involuntarily, shoving his cock deep into Chris' throat. Chris put a hand carefully on Piers' lower stomach, pushing him down a fraction of an inch. He hummed, his tongue swirling furiously around the tip. He drew away enough to wrap a hand around the base of Piers' erection, squeezing and working it in a spiral motion as he licked and sucked the rest of the length.  
The sniper was moaning, his hands working their way into Chris' brunette locks. His fingers twisted into the curls, urging him to continue.  
Chris' free hand worked it's way back between Piers' ass, pressing his two fingers into him again. He shuddered when he felt his own cum filling up Piers' hole. He kept up a rhythm with his other hand at the base of his partners cock.  
“Captain,” Piers panted, leaning his head back against the mattress, his back arching. “I'm gonna--!” Suddenly he was seeing stars, his hips jerking deep into Chris' mouth.  
Chris swallowed every drop. He loved the way Piers tasted. He drew his mouth away after a second, then released the hand on Piers' prick, but kept his fingers working. He pumped in and out, slowly now, as the waves of pleasure washed over Piers.  
It took a moment for Piers to recover, breathing hard. His erection was starting to soften finally. It felt like all of the muscles in his body were twitching.  
“Fuck.” He rasped. He was still panting.  
Chris curled up beside his partner, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He planted a soft kiss on the other's temple, smiling inwardly. “You were such a good boy, Piers.”  
“...y'didn't even take y'clothes off?” Was all Piers could muster after a moment, glancing sideways at Chris.  
Chris laughed. He tilted Piers' face towards him and captured his lips in a kiss.  
“I love you, Piers.” He murmured, forehead pressed against the other man's.  
Piers smiled. “....I love you too, Captain.”


End file.
